


Breakfast In Bed

by fizzy_absinthe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, Smut, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzy_absinthe/pseuds/fizzy_absinthe
Summary: Dan, ever the romantic, rented a cabin for the two of you. So you get in some impromptu sexy time after breakfast.Quick Dan/Reader PWP with some very light dominance play on the reader's part. This would be my very first ever smut fic. Wow.Update! In Chapter 2, Dan returns the favor, because he's just such a nice guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written smut before! This was kind of spur-of-the-moment, which i reckon is why it's so short. Also, I am a super lesbian so writing about throbbing cocks is kind of weird. But I think Dan makes my exception list, so. There's that.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea if this is good smut writing or not. Sorry if it's not :D

You're laying in bed, cozy and warm, wrapped in a multitude of soft blankets. It's late in the morning, complete with hazy winter sunlight streaming through the bedroom windows. From here you can see, through a gap in the curtains, the sparkle of freshly fallen snow from the night before. It clings delicately to the outstretched boughs of evergreen trees just outside of the cabin; it sits like a wisp of cloud on the windowsill. The frost of the windows bends the weak light into beautiful colors.

There's sounds coming from the nearby kitchen; drawers and cabinets opening and closing, plates clattering, something on the stove top sizzling. Probably eggs, that's what you said you'd like for breakfast when Dan asked.

Really, renting a cabin in Tennessee was a marvelous idea. The Smoky Mountains are beautiful, even in the winter, and Dan got a great discount on the rental due to business being slower this time of year. Dan has just wrapped up another small tour, doing Ninja Sex Party shows in the Midwest, and had called you up, telling you to meet him in Tennessee. So you packed for a long weekend, flew out to Knoxville, and he picked you up in a rental car, rambling a mile a minute about his spur-of-the-moment romantic getaway he had planned.

Dan walks into the bedroom, stretching his arms over his head with a loud yawn. He spots you sprawled out lazily in the bed and grins. "Hey, look who's finally up," he says.

"Finally?" You lay your hand over your bare chest in mock anguish. "Daniel, you wound me. I've been awake for like, ten whole minutes."

He hums thoughtfully, his eyes drawn immediately to your fingers as they brush along the curve of your naked breast. You catch this immediately, and play it up quite a bit more than necessary; you look away and let out a beautifully acted, delicate yawn, like a 40's movie starlet, stretching a bit and raising a leg. The blanket slips off your bent knee, pooling the soft cotton just around your hips. Your eyes flutter open, and Dan is standing there, biting his lip and looking hungry for more than fried eggs.

"Uh humm," he says eloquently. You laugh a little but maintain the sexy act. It's too much fun to mess with him.

"You better not burn my eggs," you say in a sultry voice.

"Nope," he says at once, still not looking away. "I uh. I did not. They're ready. Breakfast is ready, I mean."

You stretch again, moaning deliciously as you arch your back up. "Oh, I really don't want to leave the bed, it's so comfy... Could you bring breakfast in here?"

He nods, not really giving a good impression that he even knows what he's agreeing to."You got it, baby." He continues standing in the same spot, though shifting a bit on his feet. His dark grey sweatpants are doing a very bad job at hiding his growing erection.

"Breakfast in bed," you say plainly, sitting up and letting him take in the full view of your almost entirely exposed naked body.

"Right," he mutters. Then, he seems to come to his senses a bit. "Right, okay." And then he hurries back into the kitchen.

There is a lot more racket now as cabinets are opened and closed and things are tripped over, a fork is dropped onto a plate with a loud CLINK and Dan is scurrying back into the room with your breakfast.

He brings the plate over to you with an eager smile plastered across his face, setting a glass of orange juice next to you on the bedside table. You thank him with a quick peck on the cheek once he's clambered onto the bed next to you. You begin eating your fried eggs and whole wheat toast slowly, relishing each bite.

"Mmm," you moan, letting your head fall back in pleasure. "So good."

"Uh huh," Dan says impatiently.

You give him a quick reproachful look and he calms down only slightly. "Sorry, sorry," he says. "But you got all me all riled up, and now. Uh. Welp." He smiles brightly.

You drop the sultry act for a moment, giving him a sympathetic pout before kissing him quickly again. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, it's so easy to get you going these days."

"Well. I miss you."

You can't bare to string him along anymore, though it was fun for a minute. You set the plate aside and move to straddle him. He doesn't stop you. "I miss you, too," you say quietly.

His hands go to your now bare hips, the blankets kicked away carelessly. His fingers are a bit cold and twitching with excited expectation, but his grip is strong as usual. It sends that familiar warm tingle dancing across your skin, making the fine hairs stand on end.

"You're so beautiful," he says, his eyes full of reverence. With you backlit by the sunrise, your hair a wild slept in mess, you look to him like a fierce goddess.

Your heart soars at the passion in his words. While his fingertips press into your hips, drifting around to grip your thighs, you trace feather-light designs across his chest. "What am I going to do with you..." you say to yourself, pondering your many available avenues.

"Whatever you want," he says. "Anything you want."

"That's what I like to hear," you say, your voice dipping low.

You lean down and kiss him, claiming his lips and relishing the prickly feeling of his stubble against your face, and the taste of the coffee he already had (no doubt explaining why he's already so chipper). He's an expert kisser, you already know all of his tricks. So when he sweeps his tongue forward, you pull back and press your hands into the mattress at either side of his head, leaning over him, looking down as he tries to lean up to find you again. You dive back in, determined to keep control because you love the feeling of it. You love unraveling him, pulling him this way and that to suit your needs. He is more than happy to comply.

You venture away from his mouth, kissing the side of his neck and biting ever so lightly on his prominent collarbone. He gasps, his hands twitch and pull away from where they had been pressing into your thighs. He moves to grab some other part of you, his fingers dancing around drunkenly, but you catch his wrists and pin them down. "I've got you now," you murmur.

"Y-you sure do," he says breathlessly. You know he enjoys playing around with this dynamic in bed, as you've done it before. He clearly gets just as much pleasure from it as you do, if not more, as his eyes flutter closed and his hips jerk up, seemingly of their own accord. He is undoubtedly fully hard now, raging against the confining fabric of his pajama pants.

You decide to play with him just a little bit longer, giving him little love bites on his shoulders. He gasps and moans, bucking against you, his hard cock brushing against your left thigh. His hands flex against your hold, desperate to get to your warm skin.

"So well-behaved," you purr. He lets out a breathy laugh.

Deciding that he has been good for long enough, you let him slip his hands from your grip, and he makes quick work of removing his pants, tossing them to parts unknown. He leans up, longing to touch as much of you as possible, and you let him.

Enough playing around. You grab a fistful of his hair, give it a light tug, and his head jerks back with it as he lets out a loud, unrestrained groan. Meanwhile, with your other hand, you guide his throbbing cock home into your wet center.

The combination of hair pulling and suddenly having you ride him elicits another loud noise from him, his greedy fingers digging in a bit harder than perhaps he means to. But you don't mind. He won't break the skin, and the sensation sends volts of crackling electricity shooting through you.

You rock your hips back and forth, sliding along the length of him. He says something completely incoherent as you give another tug of his hair. A smile spreads over your face as he looks deliriously up at you, his deep brown eyes lost completely in a haze of arousal, but somehow finding you. His expert hands find your breasts, heaving with the motion and your heavy breathing. His fingers flit over your pert nipples; this along with the sensation of him filling you up, and it's your turn to gasp in pleasure.

The two of you move in sync; his hips moving with your hips, his hands working on you while you pull at just the right times. He keeps saying something, or trying to anyway, but all you hear is him begging for more. You can't possibly deny him.

You know he's going to come seconds before he does; he has turned his head slightly to the left, his warm breath tickling your forearm. He lets out several quick puffs of air, his eyes are half closed and unfocused. You give another light tug of his hair and he cries out, bucking hard against you.

He comes spectacularly, warm and sticky, and you thank God for your birth control as there had been no time to grab a condom.

You let him slide out of you, then tumble gracefully to the side. He lays there, short of breath, his face flushed, looking like the very picture of satisfied. You caress the side of his face lovingly, and he smiles stupidly.

"Thanks for breakfast," you say quietly, unable and unwilling to hide your own smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE FOLLOW UP! One of my good friends pointed out that Dan came in my smutty smut fic, but the reader did not. And we can't have that, now, can we? Thankfully, we will be entering my REALM OF MASTERY, i.e. CUNNILINGUS aw yeah

After breakfast, you dress in a pair of boyshort panties in dayglow blue and a faded sweatshirt, and you take the dishes into the kitchen. Dan remains on the bed, sprawled out and naked, making 'wuff' sounds under his breath every now and then. He barely notices your absence at first, but once he does he whines and pouts.

"Oh, hush," you say, admonishing him lightly as you walk out of the room. "I'm gonna clean up, you stay here and... Recover, I guess."

He sighs loudly. "Alright! Fine, geez," he says, clearly putting on a dramatic act. "You fucked me stupid and don't even have the decency to cuddle afterwords..."

"I'll cuddle with you in a minute," you respond patiently, smiling at him as he nestles into the warm bed.

You clear off your plate over the trash can by the sink and see a second plate, with some scrambled eggs and toast on it. The toast has two bites taken out of it, and there is a fork lodged in the now cold eggs. You immediately feel bad for interrupting his meal. However, a quick glance in the bedroom lessens this feeling quite a bit.

Dan is laying on his side, facing you, but his eyes are closed and he's smiling slightly. He has the thinner blanket covering him up to his hips, and he just looks so delightfully adorable. You know he works hard, probably too hard sometimes, but you still wish you and he could have more quiet moments like this. Simple, domestic, without the looming threat of live shows or recording schedules.

Not that you don't fully appreciate his line of work. You love what he does, and you love that he loves what he does. But sometimes... Sometimes, you feel the strain of it in your relationship with him. As lovely as it can be to take off for parts unknown and make impromptu plans in a mountain cabin in the winter, most of the time Dan is rushing around, running on pure adrenaline and force of will, and you watch him wear himself down without saying anything. If you were to try, you know he would assure you that he's fine, he is the happiest he's ever been, he wants to stay busy.

With the dishes taken care of, you return to the bedroom and take a moment to look at him. He's completely relaxed, one arm tucked under the pillow and the other laying limply on the bed. His hair is a tangled mess, a pile of wild curls on the white pillowcase. Unable to resist this image of near perfection, you close the distance between you and the bed and sit on the edge, reaching out to gently run the back of your fingers down the side of his face.

Dan's eyes flutter open and he smiles up at you. "All done being the responsible adult?" he asks, his voice husky.

You nod, rubbing your thumb against his cheekbone. "All done. Move over and I'll cuddle with you."

With a broad grin, Dan shuffles over and holds the blanket up. You crawl onto the bed and lay down, pressing your back against him as he wraps the blanket around you both, his arm coming to rest around your waist. His hold on you is soft and gentle, a complete contrast to the high-energy, almost desperate way he had handled you moments ago.

"This is nice," you say absentmindedly. "I miss just... laying in bed with you."

He is silent for a moment; he dips his head forward, pressing his forehead against the back of your neck. You can feel the waves of guilt rolling off of him, and suddenly wish you hadn't said anything.

"Sorry," he says quietly. "I don't mean to... neglect you, I guess. I wish I could figure out a way to balance all the shit I have to do and spending time with you."

You take his hand, and he grips yours tight. "Hush," you say with a smile. "I know you have a lot on your plate. And while I do miss you a lot, I love seeing you happy. And I know you're happiest when you're working on all of these things."

Dan doesn't say anything, so you carefully turn and lay on the opposite side, facing him. He is looking directly at you, instantly making eye contact. He looks uncharacteristically serious. 

You meet his gaze unblushingly, catching an unruly lock of his hair and twisting it around your finger. "Listen. We make time for each other when we can. We knew going into this that you were gonna be busy, and that I was gonna be busy." You let the curl bounce back into place, instead venturing to tilt his face forward so you can leave a lingering kiss on his forehead.

While your lips press to his skin, he says, "You're going to make me cry." 

"Aww," you say sympathetically. "Don't cry. You'll make me cry."

He leans back and you notice that his eyes are looking a bit wet, but you don't mention anything else about it. Instead, you hook your leg around his, wrap your arms around him, and lay your head against his chest. Once you're good and comfy, he returns the embrace, only sniffling once.

You doze off for awhile, feeling so content you can barely stand it. Dan begins rubbing your back slowly, and this only serves to make you feel more sleepy. In the back of your mind, you can tell there's still something he wants to say, but you really don't want to go into right now, not when you're feeling such bliss. You can discuss your relationship after having a little nap.

Clearly, though, Dan disagrees. His hands start to wander aimlessly until one arm is curled around you, his hand pressing into your back, and the other hand is slowly working its way down your side. It is very clear to you where he's trying to get access to.

You let him work his way to your thigh before saying anything. "Round two? Already?"

"I just had a thought... I was very selfish earlier," he says. Apparently, it is now his turn to put on the sexy act; his voice is low and smooth, so confident that the contrast to your earlier discussion makes you look up at him in question. "I just want to return the favor."

You decide that it would be pretty rude to say no, especially when it sounds so enticing. "Well, then. Why don't you 'wow' me?"

"You got it, baby. One 'wow' coming right up."

He shifts around, moving you this way and that until you're laying on your back with your head resting comfortably on the pillows. As he's leaning over you, leaning in to kiss you, you happily resolve to let him take control this time.

His kisses are short and quick on your lips, brief moments of contact like a completed circuit. He starts off at a leisurely pace, lingering each time. His hand reaches up to hold the side of your face, the tips of his fingers pressing into the bottom of your scalp as he explores your mouth with his tongue. It's not like he doesn't know it by heart, but each time he kisses you is just as thrilling as the first time.

His other hand is occupied with leaving feather-light touches across your abdomen, darting just over the surface of your skin. One fingertip ghosts over your nipple and you feel warmth swell up within you.

Between heavy breaths, you look down as Dan starts kissing a line down your throat and between your breasts. He lingers there for a moment, kissing up the curve of your breast, finding the nipple as of yet untouched by his busy fingers and dragging his tongue slowly over it.

"Oh, God," you moan. Another quick glance down shows Dan grinning roguishly back up at you. That glint in his eyes fills you with excitement.

He continues running his tongue in agonizingly slow circles around your left nipple while his finger mirrors the motion on your right. It only takes a moment before he switches positions, kissing his way across the valley of your cleavage as he goes.

While he does this, your knees bend with him between them. He hooks an arm behind your knee as he starts peppering kisses down your stomach and lower abdomen. He stops to look up at you through his long, dark lashes as he leaves distinctly long kisses in certain, strategic places. At this junction you are already wet, more than ready for him to move it along to the main event.

He doesn't leave you waiting long; as if he had read your mind, or at least accurately interpreted your quickened breath, he moves down, holding your leg up for you so he can get a better angle. With one lasting kiss against your left thigh, as though savoring something delicious, he dips down into the crevice with absolutely no hesitation.

You let out a low groan, almost a growl, and reach down to grab his hair without even really thinking about it. His tongue skates around, going in circles around your clit, light and slow at first. Teasing you.

"Faster," you demand breathlessly.

Dan obliges, going in faster and tighter circles before swirling and zeroing in on the sensitive nub. Then, before you can even give direction to do so, he changes his approach completely and starts flicking his tongue up and down over it.

You can feel the hot tingle rise up from your toes and wash over your entire body. Every time he goes down on you he changes it slightly, always trying some new method of pleasuring you.

He presses his tongue flat against your clit and moves his head around; the pressure and movement against his rough, warm tongue is almost too much. Your toes curl and you pull on his hair again. He lets out a little moan of his own when you do this, and the vibration of his voice only adds to the delightful experience.

Your unoccupied hand flies up of its own volition and you grab the headboard behind you. He makes slow sweeps across your center, then comes back in and flicks his tongue, fast and hard, over your clit

"Oh my God," you say, more to yourself than anything else. "Oh God, Dan... Oooh, yes, yes, right there..."

He hums in agreement when your breath catches, and before you know it the tide of hotness is breaking over you again, more turbulent than before.

With a quick, expertly executed swirling motion, you're going over the edge and coming, crying out in pleasure. You had always been a bit loud in bed, especially once you'd started sleeping with Dan. 

Once you taper off, he surfaces, looking a bit smug. "Well? Did I 'wow' you?"

You huff, still holding onto the headboard. You feel pleasantly dizzy.

"Looks like I did," he says as he crawls up to lay next to you again. He pulls you in to cuddle again. "You're welcome."

With a laugh, you turn and snuggle into his warm embrace. He pulls the blanket back over the both of you; you feel overwhelmed with happiness, glowing in post-orgasm bliss. To complete this perfection, Dan begins humming softly, some cheesy 80s love song that sounds vaguely familiar. It's slowly lulling you into sleep, and you can't really resist.

"Love you, babygirl," he says quietly, his voice full of emotion.

You kiss his shoulder. "I love you, too. Now shush and let me sleep."


End file.
